Kurt and His Diamond Dogs
by CasTheWarbler
Summary: inspired by Moulin Rouge. Kurt wants to do something nice for Blaine's Birthday. Blaine has a terrible day, but Kurt makes it better. Rated M for something i guess xD bad summary but an awesome story!


**When I was watching Moulin Rouge with my boyfriend at 9 in the morning, all I kept thinking of was Klaine and how I could use this movie to spark a story. And it did! When Christan went to the Moulin Rouge, all the diamond dogs come out and sing. That one part sparked a idea. So here in that idea. :)**

**I do not own glee, or Moulin Rouge. Heck! I don't even own the cell phone I wrote this story on.**

Tears streamed down Kurt's face when the credits filled the T.V. Screen. Blaine turned his head to his boyfriend and pulled his arm out from behind Kurt's head and brought his fingers up to his chin. He lifted his head up so he can look into Kurt's eyes.  
>"Why are you crying baby?" Kurt laughed a little and wiped away what was left of tears on his face. "Just, the ending of Moulin Rouge always makes me cry." Blaine joined Kurt in laughter until they heard a knock on the door. Blaine stood up from where he and Kurt were cuddling on the bed and opened the door.<p>

Thad stood in the hallway with a clipboard and smiled at Blaine. "Hey! Its time for everyone to go back to their rooms." Kurt heard what he said and stood up from the mattress and walked over to Blaine. "Night" He gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek and walked pass Thad.  
>Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand before he can get any farther. Thad walked off to the next room to tell others that its time to go to sleep. Blaine pulled Kurt to his chest and whispered in his ear."You do know what is in 2 day..right?" Kurt giggled when Blaine decided to lick the shell of his ear. He pushed himself out of Blaine's arms and waved goodbye.<p>

"Kurt you never answered me." He started to walk down the hallway and yelled back at Blaine. "I know what coming up don't worry!"

Kurt ended up back in his room and ran to his bed,leaping in the air. He rolled onto his back and grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket. He decided what he is going to do for Blaine.

_Tomorrow. Girls meeting. Bring your dancing shoes and your credit cards cuz we are going to plan a present. -K_

Kurt set down his phone on the table next to his bed and walked up to his dresser and pulled out some silky, red pajamas and walked into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later he walked out in his silk pj's and his Dalton uniform folded neatly in his hands. He set them down on his desk and walked back to his bed and plopped down. He turned and grabbed his cell phone which already had 3 text messages. He quickly checked them and smiled when they all responded OK. Besides Santana, she said Wanky. He set his cell phone down and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day was the worst day ever for Blaine. He woke up and crawled out of his bed and slowly walked into the bathroom. He stopped in front of the mirror and looked at his enormous curly hair. He gave himself a quirky smile and started to shed off his clothes. He turned on the shower and the water ran out cold. He waited for it to head up and it never did. He groaned and jumped in the shower quickly trying to hurry up since the water is too cold to stay in for so long.<p>

He jumped out and grabbed a towel and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back into his room to grab some clothes. Blaine couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't even have clean clothes besides his Halloween costume from a few years back.

_I don't even know why I kept this thing._

He sighed and grabbed his only clean pair of underwear and the costume and trailed back into the bathroom. He slipped on the outfit and looked at himself in the mirror. "Wow, I haven't changed a bit." He reached over next to the sink for his bottle of hair gel and flipped the cap open. He tipped over the bottle but nothing came out.

Blaine was about to rip out his hair and scream. He didn't have any clean clothes and he was out of hair gel. "Maybe Kurt has some I can borrow." He went out of the bathroom and grabbed his cellphone from his desk and held it up to his face.

"Damn, forgot my contacts." He brought his cellphone with him and almost chucked it at the wall. His contacts were even gone. Now he is stuck with his dorky glasses. Blaine opened up the medicine cabinet and pulled out his glasses. He slipped them on and looked at himself in the mirror once again. " Damn, I keep looking more and more like curly headed Harry Potter!"

Blaine grabbed his cellphone and quickly texted Kurt.

_You got any hair gel I can borrow baby? -B_

He started to brush his teeth while he waited for a text back. The phone vibrated at the end of the sink. Blaine washed his tooth brush and spat into the sink. He wiped his mouth on the towel and picked up his cellphone.

_Sorry I'm not in my room. Out with the girls. Love you-K_

Blaine dropped his head in defeat. No gel means he has to go out and about with his moppy hair. He slipped his cell phone into his pocket and slipped his shoes on. Blaine opened the door to his room and walked out into the hall, already being greeted by his best friend Wes and David.

"Hey guys" His smile dropped and they both burst into laughter. He punched both of them in the arms and glared. "What the hell is so funny?"

Wes wiped a imaginary tear and David kept laughing. "What is up with the Harry Potter get up?" Blaine gripped both of his friends arms and dragged them out of the hallway and into the cafeteria as he mumbled to himself. "This is going to be a long Saturday..."

* * *

><p>"Boo, why did we all have to meet here?" Mercedes raises her arms and everyone looked around in the large Westerville Mall. Kurt grabbed her hands and smiled sweetly at her. "Because, Blaine's birthday is coming up and I need you guys to help me give him the best birthday present ever." Tina raised her hand to get Kurt's attention and tilted her head a little in confusion.<p>

"So we are here to help you pick out his present?" Kurt dropped Mercedes hands and turned to Tina.  
>"Sort of. I need your guy's help performing for Blaine."<p>

"Wanky..."

Kurt glared at Santana "Is that all you say?"  
>"Nope. I also say other dirty stuff." She winked and Kurt just groaned and grabed all the girls and dragged them into the store infront of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine opened the door to his room and just slammed it behind him. He kicked his shoes off that hit the wall on the other side of the room. He stomped his way to the bed and just fell face first into his pillow and groaned loudly.<p>

Today was the first fucking day of my life.

Blaine didn't even bother to get out of his clothes or take off his glasses, he just wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep.

About an hour later, his door slowly creaked open and Santana, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt tiptoed in wearing all black and ski masks over their faces.

"Okay, guys. We have to do this fast. Curfew is in about 3 hours and we gotta get Blaine to Warbler practice room before he wakes up again so we can do our performance."

They all walked over to Blaine. Kurt and Mercedes grabbed his legs while Santana and Tina grabbed his arms. Tina groaned and they all picked him up. "Wouldn't he wake up from this Kurt?"

He quickly looked at Tina when they started to back out of the room with blaine looking like his is a hammock, swinging side to side alittle. "Trust me. He won't wake up. I tryed waking him up in so many ways and nothing worked. He is sleeps like a brick." They got out of the room and Santana reached back and closed his door.

**(A/N: you would think Santana would say "wanky" but she doesn't xD Guess she didn't catch it ha ha.)**

They continued on through the hall way and ended up at the stairs."Okay, Santana, Tina. You guys go first down the stairs."

They both took their first step down the stairs when they all heard a door slap. They dropped Blaine and he slid all the way down the stairs hiting his head hard on the ground. They all stood there in shock and Mercedes broke the silence.

"Damn Kurt. You sure can pick a guy who can handle a fall."

They all ran down the stairs and grabed Blaines arms and legs once again and picked him up. "Okay, we just gotta bring him into that room down the hall." They continued to carry him until the got to the room and perched him on one of the wooden chairs that was set in the middle of the room. Santana, Tina, and Mercedes took off their masks and looked at Kurt who was tieing Blaines hands behind the chair.

"Boo, why did we even dress up like robbers for this?"

"Uh... Just for the thrill I guess." He stood up from behind the chair and gave a nice long look to his sleeping beuty. He smiled at his curly headed man and leaned over to kiss his forehead. He turned around and grabbed all the girls and walked behind the curtain they set up in the room earlier.

Blaine gracefully opened his eyes and right away shut them and moaned in pain. He tryed to reach for his head but he couldn't budge his arms. He winched in pain when his head started to throb.

"Where the hell am I and why the hell does my head hurt!". He opened his eyes and looked all around the room. There were bright Pink curtains hung up around the room and a small stage set up infront of the fireplace. Blaine looked up and noticed there were some lights set up, hanging above the stage.

He felt 2 slender arms slide around his neck and he felt Kurts hot breath brush against his ear. "You ready for your present?" Blaine smiled and turned his head to try to capture Kurts lips, but he got a finger. "No kissing for you. You have to see your present first" Blaine whined and turned his head back to the stage.

Music began to play and Santana and Tina walked on stage. They wore black corsets that were threaded with red stiching. Their skirts were long and frilly, just like the girls from moulin rouge. Santanas skurt was red and black while Tina's was red and a deep blue. The lights were turned off when they went on stage. Santana started off the singing.

**_Where's all my mah soul sistas._**  
><strong><em>Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas.<em>**

Tina joined in and the rocked their hips from side to side.

**_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista._**  
><strong><em>Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista.<em>**

Kurt jumped on stage from behind the pink curtains wearing tight leather pants and a black corset that matched Tina's and Santana's. He stood infront of the two girls and belt out the next verse.

**_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge._**

**_Struttin' her stuff on the street._**

**_ She said, "Hello, hey Bo, you wanna give it a go?". Oh! Uh huh._**

The girls and Kurt all started to sing together, popping their shoulders and swinging their hips side to side more.

**_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada ( Hey Hey Hey)_**  
><strong><em>Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)<em>**  
><strong><em>Mocha chocalata ya ya ( oh yeah)<em>**

They all started to pop their chest forward and go down closer and closer to the ground to the beat.

**_Creole lady marmalade_**

**_Ooh ya _**

**_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir_**

**_ Voulez vous coucher avec moi_**

Santana jumped infront of Kurt and bent forward to show off her breasts. She shook them and sang.

_**Yea yea yea yea**_

Kurt glared at Santana when she winked at a shocked lookin Blaine and he pushed her to the side and. Fell to the ground on his hands and knees and slowly crawled closer and closer to Blaine.

_**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up.**_

_** Boy drank all that Magnolia wine.**_

Kurt ended up right under blaines legs and he flipped over onto his back and began to rub his hands all up and down his own body.

**_All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens._**

**_Yeah_**

Kurt flipped around back on his knees and slid back by the girls, who helped him up. Blaine groaned in excitment when Kurt gave him a sexy smirk. They all turned around and shook their asses.

**_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)_**  
><strong><em>Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here ( here ohooh yea yeah)<em>**

Santana and Tina squated down and rubbed their hands down their thighs while singing that last line. They all started to dance like they were in a strippers club. Twisting and turning their bodies.

**_Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea) _**  
><strong><em> Creole lady Marmalade <em>**

**_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what) _**  
><strong><em>Voulez vous coucher avec moi<em>**

Mercedes walks in from behind the pink curtain dressed in a red suit. She walks into the middle of the stage while Kurt and the girls walk off to the side, still dancing.

**_yea yea uh _**  
><strong><em> He come through with the money and the garter bags <em>**  
><strong><em> I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh <em>**  
><strong><em> We independent women, some mistake us for whores<em>**

Santana and Tina start to grind against Kurt and he raises his arms above his head and shifts his hips back and fourth with his eyes closed, moaning. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt.

**_I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours _**  
><strong><em> Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry <em>**  
><strong><em> Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari <em>**  
><strong><em> Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes <em>**  
><strong><em> 4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge<em>**

The girls stopped grinding on Kurt and all 3 of them walked up to Mercedes and stood around her.

**_hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas_**

They spun around Mercedes and Kurt stopped right next to her when she held up her finger.

**_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass _**  
><strong><em> bottle case the meaning of expensive taste<em>**

At that point grabbed Mercedes hand and took a long lick of her finger while staring straight at Blaine who moaned and moved his legs around to try to adjust what just grew in his pants. Santana stepped forward and slowly dropped to the ground.

**_if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya_**

Tina did the same thing.

**_Mocha Chocalate-a what?_**

Kurt stood in between them and slowly, too slowly, drifted down to the floor.

**_Real Lady Marmalade_**

Mercedes raised her arms up and she screamed out her last verse.**_  
><em>**

**_One more time C'mon now_**

Kurt and the girls now started to crawl over to Blaine who had a really red face from all the things he are seeing in front of him.**_  
><em>**

**_Marmalade..._**

**_Lady Marmalade..._**

**_Marmalade..._**

Kurt got up onto his knees while the girls crawl behind Blaine. He looked down at Kurt who forced his legs to spread open. Kurt rubbed his hands all over the inside of Blaine's legs and each time gets dangerously close. Kurt looked up at Blaine who stared back down and started to sing.

**_hey Hey Hey! _**  
><strong><em> Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth <em>**  
><strong><em> color of cafe au lait alright <em>**  
><strong><em> Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,<em>**

They all slowly rose up to the beat.

**_More_**

**_more_**

**_more_**

They switched spots and now Tina is standing in front of Blaine. She touched his shoulder and sang.

**_Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_**

Once again they switch and Santana now stands in front of Blaine. She winks and takes her turn.

**_Sleepin' the grey flannel life_**

They all skip back to the stage and throws their leg up high.

_**But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, **_  
><em><strong> More<strong>_

_**more**_

_**more**_

They started to sway their hips around and drop to the ground and back up, acting like the are riding against a pole.

**_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea) _**  
><strong><em> Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh) <em>**  
><strong><em> Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea) <em>**  
><strong><em> Creole lady Marmalade <em>**

**_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir) _**  
><strong><em>Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea) <em>**  
><strong><em>Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir) <em>**  
><strong><em>Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)<em>**

Mercedes walked past Blaine and went behind him and untied his hands with Tina, Santana, and Kurt Turn around and raise their arms up.

_**Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...**_

Blaine jumps from his seat and pushes Kurt against the wall and kisses him fiercely on this lips, moaning while slamming his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt whimpered and jerked his hips forward, gaining friction on his and Blaine's erections. Tina coughed to get their attention. Blaine pulled his lips and body away and grinned ear to ear. Kurt turned many shades of red and looked over at his friends who were smiling as well. He brought his attention back to Blaine.

"So... I guess you liked your present?" Blaine moaned and didn't warn Kurt when he picked him up bridal style. He kissed Kurt quickly and carried him out of the room. Kurt screamed back at his friends, "THANK YOU GUYS!"

Mercedes waved to the boys who were now down the hall. "Any time boo!" She turned around to Tina and Santana and smiled, gesturing them to pack up the sheets and lights.

* * *

><p>As Blaine was carrying him up the stairs, he asked Kurt, "Do you know why my head hurts so bad?" Kurt giggled.<p>

"We accidentally dropped you, but you should be fine." They got to Blaine's door and he didn't want to put Kurt down so he kicked his door open and threw Kurt onto the bed. He turned around and closed his door and locked it. He turned around and seen that Kurt already undressed himself. He was wearing black boxer briefs on his bed. Blaine moaned and shed off his clothing as well. He walked over to the bed and smiled down at his lovely boyfriend.

"Kurt, I'm going to show you how much you made me happy." Kurt smirked and pulled Blaine down on him.

...

**You people who read this better like it. This took me forever to write because on my cellphone i cant copy and paste things, so i had to write the lyrics by going back and forth. Anyways, i cant write smut. I really suck at it. So if you want me to add another chapter with smut. review and help me figure out how to write better. I did try and it didn't come out so well so I just ended it right here. I hope you guys enjoyed my story as much as i enjoyed writing it. REVIEWS ARE WANTED! thank you 333**


End file.
